


Mortal Kombat: Aftermath - Just A Chat

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat: Multiple Ships [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: I Had 0 Ideas For This, Isthmus, M/M, Mileena Shows Up Later, Shang's Actually Nice, Sindel Only Makes A Small Appearance Tho, They just talk, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: AU Where Shang Brings Everyone Back, Restores Peace, And Talks It Out With The Squad. No One Trusts Him At First But Then They Start To Believe Once He Gets More In Depth Of Why He Did What He Did. Also, Raiden Might Consider Him And Shang To Be A Little More Than Friends.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat), Raiden/Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung/Raiden
Series: Mortal Kombat: Multiple Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mortal Kombat: Aftermath - Just A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I Had Absolutely No Inspiration For This So I Apologize If It's Crappy. I Have No Ship Name For Raiden And Shang, But Everyone On Tumblr Calls Them "Warring Exes", My Personal Ship Name For Them Is Shocked Souls. And I Also Apologize If I Wrote Any Character Wrong. Again, This Is Just An AU. If You Don't Like It, Then Please Leave My Page.
> 
> Also, Please Don't Say Anything About The Way I Type. It Is A Habit I Picked Up From When I Was Younger And I Can't Stop. So If You Have A Problem With It, Just Please Don't Say Anything And Just Leave.

Raiden Watched As His Brother Admired The Appearance Of Nightwolf, Just Watching His Movements And Sighing In A Loving Tone Every Time His Hair Swayed Left Or Right. When Nightwolf Went To Go Look At Fujin Because Sindel Pointed Him Out, The Wind God Turned Away With A Bright Red Face. Nightwolf Just Chuckled Because He Knew That Fujin Usually Got Flustered Getting Caught Looking At Grey. Raiden Just Smiled A Bit At His Brother's Reaction. Raiden Always Loved How Shy Fujin Would Get Around Somebody He Liked, It Was Just Entertaining To Him.

Sindel And Raiden Just Watched As Nightwolf Tried To Get Fujin's Attention, Which Was Pretty Funny Actually. Fujin Just Stayed Flustered, He Eventually Looked Over At Nightwolf To Talk But Instead Was Greeted By A Big Kiss On The Lips. Instead Of Remaining Calm, He Freaked Out By Covering His Face And Letting Out A High-Pitched Squeal Which Made Everyone Laugh. Fujin Just Sat In His Place, Embarrassed By What He Just Did. The Mood In The Room Suddenly Died Down When Shang Tsung Entered. He Got Dirty Looks From Raiden And Nightwolf, A Concerned Look From Sindel, And Absolutely No Eye Contact From Fujin.

Raiden: "Why Are You Here Sorcerer? Are You Planning Another One Of Your Schemes?"

Nightwolf: "Or Perhaps You're Just Here To Brag About Your Success?"

Shang Tsung, Taking Off His Right Glove And Holding His Right Hand Up: "No, I Came Here To Tell The Truth. And I Also Came To Give A Sincere Apology To All Of You."

Raiden And Nightwolf Ease Back A Bit, Knowing This Time He Would Actually Tell The Truth. They Started To Chat About The Previous Events And How They Could Change The Future. Eventually They Did Start To Get Along, But Shang Didn't Make Any Moves Yet Because He Feared He Might Do Something Wrong. During A Sentence, Shang Was Trying To Say "Intelligence" But He Just Couldn't Pronounce It Correctly, Which Actually Made The Thunder God And Grey Laugh. However, This Did Not Anger Shang One Bit. He Just Kept Trying To Pronounce The Word.

Shang: "Inta...Intello.....Ine.....Ie...."

Raiden, Laughing: "Intelligence?"

Shang: "....How Can You Say It While Laughing But I Can't?"

Nightwolf: "Maybe It's Because You Can't Pronounce "I" Words."

Shang: "He-Excuse Me. I Can Pronounce "I" Words Just Fine."

Nightwolf: "Oh, Really? Then Say Isthmus (Yes It Is A Real Word, Just Do A Quick Google Search)."

Shang: "I- Where The Fuck Did You Learn That Shit?"

Nightwolf: "I Dunno, I Found It Online Somewhere."

They Go Back And Forth Play Arguing Until They Eventually Stop. They Do Settle Things Out And In The End They Become Close Friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwolf Was Holding Fujin's Hand As They Walked To Their Cabin. Fujin Was Flustered From Earlier And Couldn't Comprehend Words Right, So Nightwolf Had To Translate The Flustered Language. It Wasn't A Lot Of Effort Though, Because He Has Been In A Similar Situation Before When Fujin Was Flirting In Public And The Matokan Warrior Got So Flustered He Couldn't Make Out Any Words, Just Weird Noises.

Nightwolf: "Do You Want Some Tea, Honey? And Maybe A Snack?"

They Entered The Cabin And Nightwolf Set Fujin On Their Couch. He Waited For An Answer From The Taller Man.

Fujin: "...Mmmmmm You Are The Snack-"

Nightwolf: "Alright. I'll Just Have The Left Over Ice Cream For Myself."

Fujin: "ButButBut- YOUNEVERGAVEMEANYOPTIONSYOUBULLY!!"

Nightwolf, Laughing: "You Never Said To Give Options."

Fujin Just Pouted, Crossing His Arms While Watching Nightwolf Walk Into The Kitchen To Prepare The Tea And Ice Cream. A Few Minutes Later Nightwolf Came Back With 2 Cups Of Tea And Two Bowls Of Ice Cream. Once He Set The Stuff Down, He Was Instantly Tackled To The Ground By Fujin Who Showered Him With Kisses. This Made Grey Start Chuckling At Fujin's Reaction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang Was Tucking Mileena To Bed At The Time. He Kissed Her Forehead And Fare-Welled Her To The Dream World. She Stopped Him Before He Left The Room.

Mileena: "Dad, Are We Going To Fit In Like You Promised?"

Shang: "Of Course My Dear. You And Kitana Will Live As Sisters And Sindel Will Treat You With Care."

Mileena: "....Will You Still Be There For Me?"

Shang: "Of Course I Will, Mills. I Would Never Abandon You." *He Kisses Her Forehead Once More* "Try And Get Some Sleep Honey, You've Had A Long Day."

Mileena: "Ok, Goodnight Dad. I Love You."

Shang: "I Love You Too, Dear." 

Shang Then Turns Off The Light And Closes The Door Carefully Before Heading Off To His Desk. He Swears He Almost Cries Every Time That Happens, It's Too Adorable For Him To Handle. While He Was Caught In His Thoughts, A Knock At The Door Suddenly Brought Him To Reality. He Opened The Door Only To Be Surprised By The Thunder God's Presence. 

Shang: "Oh, Hello Raiden. What Brings You Here On A Night Like This? Please, Come In."

Raiden Walks In, They Both Chat And Walk While They Approach Shang's Work Desk.

Raiden: "I've Been Thinking About Earlier And I Wanted To Apologize For Jumping To Conclusions Immediately. I Hope I Didn't Offend You In Anyway, Shape Or Form And I Hope That We Can Start A Bond That The Earthrealmers Call A "Friendship." I'm Pretty Sure That Is The Correct Term."

Shang: "Oh, You Are Fine Raiden. I Was More Concerned About Worrying You. Speaking Of Worrying, How's Your Brother? He Hasn't Made Eye Contact Since We've Established A Friendship."

Raiden: "Oh Yes, He Is Well. Nightwolf Just Made Him Speechless By Making Their Mouths Touch."

Shang: "Making Their Mouths Touch?"

Raiden: "Something Like This:"

Raiden Then Cupped Shang's Cheeks In His Hands And Gently Kissed The Sorcerer Gently On The Lips. Once He Pulled Away Both Their Faces Flushed A Bright Red. Raiden Covered His Mouth In Shock (Hehe, Get It? Cuz He's- Ok I'll Stop), Immediately Apologizing For The Act He Had Just Done.

Raiden: "I-I'm So Sorry. I Should've Just Explained It Better. I'm Just Going To Le-"

He's Stopped By Shang Tsung Grabbing His Wrist. Shang's Not Mad Or Uncomfortable, If Anything He's Actually Laughing.

Shang: "It's Ok. I've Experienced Weirder And More Embarrassing Stuff Than This. Honestly I Appreciated That You Acted It Out Because I Now Get A Better Understanding On How You Can Trust Me."

Raiden And Shang Argue Back And Forth, Not Trying To Press Each Others Buttons On Purpose. Eventually The Argument Comes To A Halt And The Unthinkable Happens. Raiden Stays Overnight At Shang's Place Because He Doesn't Feel Like Traveling Back To The Sky Temple.


End file.
